Beachy ToD Reloaded!
by WhiteColor
Summary: Nataly & her friends are back to torture the Ninjas in a new full style! On Brazil, different places from the typical city of Recife, you can dare the your favorite characters from Ninjago, and let the torture begin! And they thought that they would be safe from me... *does evil laugh* Okay, okay. Torture Cole more than the others, and you can dare the OCs from "TT", and "CMH!". :D
1. Reloaded! Ninjago's Problem!

**Hello!**

**If the rules thought that would stop my ToD, they were ****_wrong_****! **

**Yes, by the week I'm probably doing these dares. But also, Calls Me Home.**

**Here we go.**

**ALL ON MY POV!**

* * *

><p>So then, there I was with my school uniform (white shirt with a blue collar, jeans, and my white and light blue sneakers) watching TV on Belle's house. Then, the ninja and other characters were automatically tele-transported by me and were sleeping on the floor.<p>

"Oh, shouldn't we wake them up?" Lily asked, looking at me. We all were with the school uniforms.

"Nope. We have to do this on Cole." I got a marker and started drawing on his face. Then, we went to get a cup of water, when everyone woke up.

"W-where we are?" Jay asked, then looked at Cole's face, bursting into laughter.

"Heh, you deserved it." Kai said, crossing his arms.

"No I didn't!" Cole said. Also, my amazing OCs (that can be dared also) were there- Zero, Kaoru, Setsuna, Hanako, Madison and Chrisie. Also Carol and Shannon.

"Welcome again, everyone!" I came with my little bird, I called it Native. "Remember me?" I was a little bit different. When I noticed, were all of the ninja boys (except Zero) looking at me like a was a beautiful statue. Okay, I changed a little. My hair was messy, now it's straight, my glasses were broken, now they're sunglasses, and I wasn't wearing jeans. "Everyone?" I asked, slapping my fingers.

"I got to do dramastic things" I pointed the bazooka on everyone's face, as Native was dancing on my hair.

"NATALY?" All of the ninja went surprised.

"Okay, now we can start that ToD!" Vivi said.

"Of course!" I crossed my arms.

**Beachy ToD ~ Reloaded!**

"Whaaaa?" Kai yelled.

"I don't wanna be here again!" Cole started crying, as Zane hugged him to calm him a little.

"I don't want too, brother."

"Uh... shall we tell about Bruise... I think... it's the name, right?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah... and I think is BruiseShipping, but I'm not sure. But stopping the blabbery, we have so many dares from the old one that I have to do them _fast_! Can I start?" I asked.

"No!" Everyone yelled.

"So I'm starting. They're from sportsgallol, magicwolfpup123, iFangirl4life and the guest Ninjagorulz. Now here we go!"

_1. Kai has to wear a meat suit and swim in the ocean full of sharks._

"I what?" Kai asked. "I don't know how to swim!"

"It just gets better since we're in front of the beach which broke the record of shark attack! Now, to the meat suit!" I slap my fingers and he's with a full meat clothing. Everyone took a picture of it.

"To my facebook! And you, to the ocean!" Choco kicked him to the ocean, which the sharks saw him immediatally... and started following him. He started (try) swimming, as we all laughed.

Then he came back with blood and everything else. I slapped my fingers and then he was okay.

"I'm never doing that again!"

_2. Cole eats a cake make out of garbage._

"What was the dare? I didn't listened." Cole said, looking at the floor.

"Uh, eat this!" Belle showed him a cake. What he didn't knew... it was made of the garbage of our houses, and the number two of the dog from the corner.

"Yay cake!" Cole started eating. "Yummy! What is this made?"

"Garbage and the number two of the dog from the corner." Belle said. Cole made a face in disgust and went to throw it all.

_3. Garmadon hugs Lloyd_

"Uh, okay?" And then Garmadon started hugging Lloyd.

_4. Ninja sing after the blackout in front of their fangirls._

"We _what_?" All of the ninja asked.

"You heard the narrator!" I yelled, teleporting them to the Pina Beach where was having a show.

"Sorry dude, we need this for a dare." Lloyd said.

Kai:

After the Blackout, there was darkness in the streets

The only light for miles and miles shined artificially

It looks like tech this time, no way to mess the lack of spine

Don't mess with Ninjago 'cause we'll get you every time

Jay:

The lights came on, brighter than ever before

Can you see them shine?

Go Ninja! Go, go Ninja!

Don't let them fade, this city's meant for much more!

Gotta hear them shout; Go Ninja! Go, go Ninja!

All:

Go, go Ninja!(3x) Stop! Go!

Go, go Ninja!(3x) Ninja, go!

Go, go Ninja!(3x) Light up!

Go, go Ninja!(3x) Ninja, go!

Cole:

After the Blackout, I could finally see

I knew the day would come when I would defend my home city

It looks like now's the time, that we should stand up for the fight

This blackout's over and I'm ready for the light

Zane:

The lights came on, brighter than ever before

Can you see them shine?

Go Ninja! Go, go Ninja!

Don't let them fade, this city's meant for much more!

Gotta hear them shout; Go Ninja! Go, go Ninja!

All:

Go, go Ninja!(3x) Stop! Go!

Go, go Ninja!(3x) Ninja, go!

Go, go Ninja!(3x) Light up!

Go, go Ninja!(3x) Ninja, go!

After the Blackout (x3)

After the Blackout, I am ready for the light!

Zane:

The lights came on, brighter than ever before

Can you see them shine?

Go Ninja! Go, go Ninja!

Don't let them fade, this city's meant for much more!

Gotta hear them shout; Go Ninja! Go, go Ninja!

All:

Go, go Ninja!(3x) Stop! Go!

Go, go Ninja!(3x) Ninja, go!

Go, go Ninja!(3x) Light up!

Go, go Ninja!(3x) Ninja, go!

Then their fangirls jumped into all of them, and I think Zane lost a arm.

"I really did lost an arm!" He said, without his arm.

Everyone looked at him in shock. Even Native and Stardust (the another bird, but it's blue) were in shock.

_5. Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane have to perform "Maps" by Maroon 5 in front of all of their fangirls._

"WHAT THE?" Lloyd yelled. "I'm on it too?"

"Yes you are. And as we are on a stage..." I looked evily.

Kai: I miss the taste of a sweeter life

I miss the conversation  
>I'm searching for a song tonight<br>I'm changing all of the stations  
>I like to think that we had it all<br>We drew a map to a better place  
>But on that road I took a fall<br>Oh baby why did you run away?  
>I was there for you<br>In your darkest times  
>I was there for you<br>In your darkest nights

Jay: But I wonder where were you  
>When I was at my worst<br>Down on my knees  
>And you said you had my back<br>So I wonder where were you  
>When all the roads you took<br>Came back to me  
>So I'm following the map that leads to you<br>The map that leads to you  
>Ain't nothing I can do<br>The map that leads to you  
>Following, following, following to you<br>The map that leads to you  
>Ain't nothing I can do<br>The map that leads to you  
>Following, following, following<p>

Cole: I hear your voice in my sleeping night  
>Hard to resist temptation<br>'Cause something strange has come over me  
>And now I can't get over you<br>No I just can't get over you  
>I was there for you<br>In your darkest times  
>I was there for you<br>In your darkest nights

Zane: But I wonder where were you  
>When I was at my worst<br>Down on my knees  
>And you said you had my back<br>So I wonder where were you  
>When all the roads you took<br>Came back to me  
>So I'm following the map that leads to you<br>The map that leads to you  
>Ain't nothing I can do<br>The map that leads to you  
>Following, following, following to you<br>The map that leads to you  
>Ain't nothing I can do<br>The map that leads to you

Lloyd: Oh oh oh  
>Yeah yeah<br>Oh oh oh  
>Oh oh<br>Oh I was there for you  
>Oh In you darkest times<br>Oh I was there for you  
>Oh In your darkest nights<br>Oh I was there for you  
>Oh In you darkest times<br>Oh I was there for you  
>Oh In your darkest nights<p>

All: But I wonder where were you  
>When I was at my worst<br>Down on my knees  
>And you said you had my back<br>So I wonder where were you  
>When all the roads you took<br>Came back to me  
>So I'm following the map that leads to you<br>The map that leads to you  
>Ain't nothing I can do<br>The map that leads to you  
>Following, following, following to you<br>The map that leads to you  
>Ain't nothing I can do<br>The map that leads to you  
>Following, following, following<p>

And now... more fangirls jumped into them. Not just their fangirls, but other people on the street. They ended all injured, Cole with a black eye (probably made by a Jaya fangirl), Kai was without a part of his hair, Zane lost a part of his face and a hand, Jay was shirtless (Jay fangirls, time to cover their ears), Lloyd was shirtless also and lost a piece of his hair.

"Now can you make us handsome once again?" Cole asked.

"I'm an author, not a saint to do miracles." I said, looking at Cole. Of course, I think Cole is handsome, but I wanna see them like that. Come on, Jay and Lloyd shirtless? OMG...

We went back to the house.

_6. (the other two I didn't understand) Cole has to try to steal my (her) whole lifetime supply of frappes._

"Easy!" Cole said. "Probably that girl isn't like Venus..."

"Maybe she's worse." Kaoru said, staring him. Cole went into shock and went into iFangirl4life's house.

"N-now, here we go..." He tried to get the whole lifetime supply of frappes, when iFangirl4life got there.

"What are you..." She started being mad. We all covered our eyes to _not _see how he was when got back.

"What the heck, Cole?" I said.

Everyone was shocked.

The Ninjago villains (and Jay) laughed.

I and my friends take a picture and posted on Instagram.

_7. Zane has to watch the episode 34 with Pixal._

"N-not that episode..." Izzie said, starting to cry.

"Yes, I cried on that episode too..." I hugged Izzie.

"You two, room, now!" Choco pointed for the inside of the house.

Then they went out with Pixal crying and Zane hugging her.

"I told you so!" I yelled, crying.

_8. Zane take down Cryptor. (What I understand)_

"Wha' the fuck?" Cryptor said.

"NINDROID BATTLE!" I and Izzie recovered from the crying and started looking.

Zane give a kick and a punch on Cryptor's face, and I used my author powers to make him all injured.

"Why did you..."

"We still have dares!"

_9. Zane join the dark side and try to beat up his friends._

All the ninja looked shocked at me. "WHAT?"

"Y-you heard the paper..." We were already hidden behind the door. "If i was you, I would do the same." And I slapped my fingers, making Zane's eyes become red.

"I'm gonna follow Nataly's advice! Wow, I never thought I was going to say that." Before Jay could run, Zane got him and kicked him to the wall.

Then, he got my OCs, Kai, Cole, Nya, and even Pixal.

"It was too strong, Nataly! You used too much strenght and magic on that transformation!" Stardust said.

"I know! I was scared! Next dare!"

_10. Zane has to take away your bazooka and give it to... CRYPTOR._

"WHAT?" I yelled. Then, Zane got closer to me, got my bazooka and gave it to Cryptor.

"Now the things are going to get interesting on here..." Cryptor said.

"Finish the ninjas off!" The Overlord yelled, and laughed. All the villains laughed.

"Run for your lifes!" All the good ones (except Zane, still on the evil's control) and my friends, and I ran to Piedade.

**Piedade**

"Azul! Tell me you're inside!" I yelled, knocking on my cousin's door.

"What is, Nataly?" Azul came to the outside of the house. "And why all Ninjago characters are here?"

"Because Cryptor got my bazooka and is trying to kill us!" Jay said.

"Come inside, fast!" Azul yelled, and we all got inside.

"Well, the next ToD will be on Azul's house, and please, SEND A DARE TO ZANE TO BECOME GOOD AGAIN, AND ANOTHER ONES! WE'RE IN FULL PANIC HERE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Zane: Where are they?<strong>

**Pythor: Yess, I can't sssee them.**

**Cryptor: Let's keep seraching.**

***They go out***

**Azul: Okay, send your dares! You can dare Nataly's OCs if you wanna. They're Zero, Kaoru, Setsuna, Hanako, Carol, Shannon, Madison and Chrisie. Azul, out!**


	2. PJs, Crazed Ninjas, Evil Falcon

**New chapter!**

**I'm just doing Calls Me Home until _friday _because my week is too busy!**

**UNDERSTAND ME DUDE?**

* * *

><p>I said that the next ToD was going to be on Azul's house. But Zane found us first, so we rushed to Vivi's house and started doing our homework. The ninja were (trying) to help us.<p>

"Okay, so 4x+23-34=24+x-144 is one of the altenatives?" I asked, looking at my notebook. It was cute. It had flowers and a blast of lightning on the front.

"What the heck is that thing?" Jay asked, looking at the notebook.

"Her homework, idiot." Setsuna said, crossing her arms. Nya was at Choco's side, the one having the most dificulty.

"Fuck that homework! It's so dificult! Why teacher Rodrick would pass something like that to us?"

"Don't ask me, I don't know." Lily crossed her arms.

"Okay, who preferes doing the ToD?" I asked, eating one of the chocolates on the table. Everyone raised their hands. "All right!"

**Beachy ToD Reloaded!**

"We really have to?" Cole asked, looking mean at me.

"Yes. The first dare is you do all of our homeworks." Vivi crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Wait, we would get bad grades! Cole is more stupid than a frog!" I said. Okay, Cole is my least favorite ninja, so he gets doomed on here.

"What did you called me?" He went with his hand ready to do a punch. I raised the bazooka on his nose.

"You're not doing my homework, so sit right there!" I stared with my brown-black scary eyes. They're cute, but scary when I look mean. Cole rushed for his chair.

"So, let's see..."

In the same time, Zane got there.

"Oh holy shit!" I said. "Well the dares from today were from Desiree Julien, Magicwolfpup123, sportsgallol and Ninjagorulz! Let's hope the first one _save us_!"

_1 & 2. Zane becomes good again._

"Thanks godness!" Kaoru yelled. I slapped my fingers and Zane went back to normal.

"What did just happened? Is everyone okay?" Zane asked, looking at everyone. Everyone but me fainted.

_3. Zane gets to beat up the villains with the bazooka._

"What?" Pythor asked, with the bazooka (which he stole from Cryptor which Zane stoled from me) on his hand.

"You heard the sky. Now!" I yelled, making Pythor give the bazooka for Zane, and he destroyed all the villains.

"Uh. That. was. Amazing!" I hugged Zane. "Thanks godness someone dared this! Now give my bazooka back." I stared him.

"Okay." He gave me that back. All the ninjas woke up.

"What we lost?"

_4. Garmadon and Wu turn into kids for 2 chapters._

All of the hosts (me also) looked with stars on the eyes to Garmadon and Wu.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Garmadon asked.

"You two were sooo cute when kids!" Lily said, dreamly.

"Alright!" I slapped my fingers and then both became kids.

"I feel young again!" Wu said. "Why I feel young?"

Garmadon facepalmed.

I stared.

Lily, Vivi and Izzie made confused faces.

Choco and Belle laughed.

The ninjas looked confused.

Nya was looking at them.

Lloyd was happy because he was older than his father.

Stardust, Native and Falcon were flying.

The villains facepalmed theirselves.

Mindroid has a cut-circuit.

Pixal is a nindroid.

Fishes swim.

"Of course you feel young. The dare was to turn you two into kids." I finally broke the silence.

"Which dare? Blake, you know what is going on?" Wu said, looking to Garmadon.

"Your name is Blake?" Kai said, laughing. "Now I saw everything!"

"Looks like Wu was really dumb when a kid." Belle said, crossing her arms.

"What is Wu's first name, also?" Zero asked, looking at Blake... I mean, Garmadon. LOL his mother is american.

"Kira. Yes, it is Kira. **(AN- Izzie's idea! Blake was Vida's.)**"

"K-Kira?" We all bursted into laugher.

"A-aham. Next dare."

_5. Ninja have to sing Beautiful Chrismas and Let's Stay in our PJs. Wha the? (I'm so bored to write the lyrics that I'm gonna skip that part)_

"Uh?" Kai asked.

"Looks like you will have to sing wearing PJs." Vivi said. "Well, I did understand that."

"I don't think she meant to they to wear our PJs, but whatever!" I threw all of our PJs to them. And they wore it.

Kai was with my PJ, which was a short-sleeved black blouse and white shorts with black polka dots, and it was _really _short.

Jay was with Vivi's PJs, which was a white blouse with a big bear drawed on it, and brown pants.

Cole was with Izzie's, that really was a dress, a _pink _with girly drawings on it. Luckily for him, it was a big dress.

Zane was with Lily's, which was a gray sleeveless blouse and white pants.

"OMG look in what I did!" We said.

"And Lloyd! He's a ninja as us." Jay said, staring at Lloyd.

"And you forgot Setsuna, Zero, Kaoru and Hanako."

"Yes, we forgot Lloyd. And they are my OCs, so they just get dared when people say their names. So Lloyd, the PJ." I threw a PJ on him.

Lloyd was with Choco's, a pink blouse and white pants.

"Eeeeh?" Lloyd looked at himself with that clothing.

"To the stage!" And then, they sang, and well, fangirls attacked them once again, even with our PJs. What means...

All of them had at least one kiss in the lips.

"Why Kai looks like an idiot?" Lily asked.

"He doesn't look like and idiot. He is an idiot." Jay crossed his arms.

"Yes.. and WHAT?" Kai said.

"I'm not paying by the PJs." I said, pointing to the PJs, all dirty.

"I hate that dress!" Cole yelled.

"Unluckily for you, you'll be wearing it for the rest of the chapter!" I pointed at him. Hanako covered her eyes.

"I'm not opening them. Just kidding." She opened her eyes.

_6. Lloyd beat up Pythor and Overlord with a giant fish._

The Overlord (like a jelly) and Pythor looked at each other. "WHAT?"

"The fish, Lloyd." Native and Stardust gave the fish to him.

"Thanks! This is for try to stole my powers!" Lloyd said, raising the giant fish.

"AAAH!" Overlord and Pythor yelled, and Lloyd made the party (still wearing Lily's PJs, but who cares?)

"Ouch..." Pythor said, putting his hand on his head.

"You deserve it, albino." Lloyd said, stomping on his hand.

_7. Kai eat giant cookie._

"Finally something great to me! Cookie!" Kai yelled.

"Here ya go." Izzie gave him a big cookie. A huge, huge cookie.

"It's bigger than the Queen of Futari Wa!" I yelled, falling from behind. Kai started eating it.

_8. Nya gets blown up in a bomb factory wearing a bikini and a clown mask while drinking poison tea._

"WHAT?" Nya yelled.

"Don't worry Nya I'll protect you!" Jay and Cole said at the same time. "What the heck dude?" Both looked at each other. "I'm gonna to help her!" Both said once again.

"No, here Nya goes!" I slapped my fingers and she was wearing Izzie's blue bikini, a clown mask and was with poison tea on her hands.

"That goes to my facebook!" Lloyd and I said, taking a picture.

"I feel sorry for her!" Kai yelled, on the top of the giant cookie. "Cookie..."

"Okay, now Kai is like that?" Nya yelled.

"Who put beer on the Cookie?" Lily raised her hand. "Great idea." I smirked.

Then I slapped my fingers again, a giant TV appeared in front of us, and there was Nya, drinking poison tea.

"Miss, you can't stay here. It's dangerous." A employee said.

"WHATEVER! I'M STAYING HERE YOU STRANGE PONY! IMMA A HAPPY FEET! I LIKE TRAINS!" Nya was crazy by the poison tea. "TURN ON THE BOMBS!" She yelled, then pressed a button. The entire factory exploded.

"I'm not paying for that also." I looked at the TV.

"NYA!" Jay and Cole yelled.

_9. Cryptor find the ninja and say "I'M ON A ROLL PEEPS NOW FEEL MY WRATH!"_

"Shit." Zero said.

Cryptor then found them (he wasn't there) and started walking.

"I'M ON A ROLL PEEPS NOW FEEL MY WRATH! I can't believe I said that." He yelled, then said, starting to attack the ninjas.

"ENOUGH!" I said, separating them. "Don't wanna evil thingies for a long time!"

_10. Falcon secretly go to the dark side like Zane..._

"NOO!" Everyone, including the birds, said.

The Falcon stared Native and Stardust with red eyes.

"RUN. RUN STARDUST!" Native yelled, flying away.

"Wait for me, Native!" Stardust jumped, flying alongside him, and the falcon was following them.

"Worse time to make an upgrade on him..." Zane said.

"What kind of upgrade did you made?" I asked.

"He shoot laser beams by the eyes." He replied.

"OH CRAP!" We all started running again. "Wait, there's still one dare!"

_11. Nataly make a chapter of dares dedicated to Zane and Zane ONLY._

"WHAT?" Zane yelled.

"I'm gonna do that! So, next chapter, just send dares for Zane! All the others are safe! Now go ahead and send your dares!"

"NOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Just accepting dares for Zane next chapter. Okay?<strong>

**~Nataly, out!**


	3. School Special!

**Hello!**

**I'm here again to say. I. NEED. DARES. FOR. THIS.**

**Ninjagorulz- The chapter with the dares for Zane will be the next, alright?**

**So, let's use a special. All of my friends of school sent dares. So then, let's go!**

**You'll know the name of everyone in the school. They gave me permission.**

* * *

><p>A calm day on the 7D classroom. The worse guy of the class was absent, so everyone was enjoying their times. The class was really really really cold, everyone was with a warm jacket. All of my friends were giving me little papers.<p>

"Hey Nat, read mine!" Andrew said. People say I like him, but really, just a little April 1st joke can turn into this? Well, I read.

"Seriously? There _are _young people reading this!" I said. It was really dirty.

"You rated it T, so whatever." He crossed his arms.

"Hmmm, isn't bad at all. I'm gonna use." Then everyone started giving me papers. Including myself.

"The red one will get hurt in the end of this." Gabe looked at me, saying.

"It is supposed to." Vivi said. "You had to see Nataly's face after seeing the evil Zane dare."

"It was hilarious!" Lily said, laughing and doing a bracelet. We all had ones, mine was yellow and red. Everyone in the class had at least one.

"So, isn't it cruel?" Priscille asked. More naive than Belle.

"Dude, you didn't listened Vivi? It's _supposed _to be cruel! And... dude Nya will explode after this one!" I started laughing while reading Tales' dare.

Then the ninja (and all) came into our room. To see a bunch of 7th graders looking at them.

"7-7th graders? ALL of these are 7th graders?" Kai asked, while pointing to everyone.

"I can't believe that I lost to a 7th grader girl!" The overlord (jelly form) said.

"Hey, free grape jelly!" Trevor looked at the Overlord, and got a spoon.

"I'm NOT a jelly!" He said.

"But you look tasty..." Trevor made a sad face.

"That's fine Trevor, you have a dare for him, you forgot?" I reminded him.

"Yes... well now I remember!" He said.

"So, Nat, what we are waiting for?" Clarice and Safire looked at me.

"Yes... I don't know!"

**Beachy ToD ~ Reloaded!**

** (School**** Special)**

"W-we are really gonna start? In front of these people?" Nya asked.

"Yes, they're the ones who sent dares. There are MANY." Lily said.

"How much you all are?" Cole asked.

"31 students. Most of us sent 2 or 3 dares." Safire said.

"And they're dirty. Andrew especially." Aline Brenda said.

"Really dirty." Brenda reminded.

"Go ahead! Alphabetical order!" Tatiana yelled.

"Alright! Andrew's first!"

_1. Kai run in the street shirtless yelling "I AM FREE THIS NIGHT!"._

"How this can be dangerous?" Kai asked. Andrew shook his head.

"The - on the street... some of them... are..." He started talking, but I stopped him.

"Let him know by himself." I and Andrew stared at him evily.

"And they still ask why we ship them..." Dani said, and I and Andrew separated from each other.

Then I slapped my fingers and Kai was on the street without his shirt.

"I'M FREE THIS NIGHT!" He started yelling. A old lady got her bengal and hit Kai on the head.

"Pevert!" She yelled.

"Sorry miss, it was a dare... ow!" He got another hit.

"Don't talk to me, your pevert!"

"Better we go to the second of his three dares?" I asked. The ninjas stared in shock.

_2. Zane and Pixal make out on the hall of the classrooms by 3 minutes._

"LOL I SHIP THEM!" Andrew said, with the biggest smile on his face.

"Let's hope that Julie don't find them." Milene Julia said.

"Okay. To the outside!" Vivi pushed Zane and Pixal to the hallway.

**5 **minutes after, we were still waiting.

"Native! My bazooka!" I yelled by the window. Native, Stardust and the Falcon (good once again) gave me the bazooka.

"What are you gonna do?" Peter asked me.

"See how they're doing." I put the bazooka to the behind of my back, it hit my light purple, violet, turquoise and blue jacket. It's cute- the colors getting together, and the numbers 1945, and below it was written freedom. Got my brown hair right, it don't stop hitting my face, and I went out._  
><em>

"Zane, Pixal, you two... CAN YOU STOP?" I looked at them.

Nothing.

"Oh holy shit." I pointed the bazooka at them. "I hate holding candles, so go inside and stop doing this now."

"O-okay, Nataly." And both went into the room, blushing deep red.

"Great jacket, Mariana." Lloyd pointed to Mariana's jacket. It was green with some white ribbons drawed on it. I really was jealous of that jacket. Beautiful on her.

"Thanks. Third dare?" Mariana asked, and then I nodded.

_3. Lock Pythor and Skales in a giant pot to the rest of the chapter._

"You heard the narrator! Pot, now!" Tales pointed to the pot. He slapped his fingers, but nothing happened.

"I'm the one who do this." Then I slapped my fingers and Pythor and Skales were in the pot. "Sorry Skales, he didn't watched the 3rd season yet."

"Now Artie's dares! He just have one... but it's somehow dirty."

_4. Jay swear Cole. Really really heavly._

"A JAYA SHIPPER!" I yelled, and High-fived Artie.

"This is gonna be great! Finally I can let out my anger!" Jay said.

"H-help." Cole said.

"No." Vivi started recording.

"Cole... oh Cole..." Jay got really really closer to Cole. **_"You go fuck yourself your son of a bitch and stay away from Nya, and do a favor to the world, kill yourself, black shit." _**

_Everyone reactions:_

Andrew laughed.

Artie looked surprised.

Aline Brenda recorded too.

Amanda (Choco) thought shit once again.

Bruno smirked.

Belle fainted.

Clarice looked surprised also.

Derek laughed.

Dani went away from Jay.

Izzie said her first cussing.

John Peter laughed.

Jasmine said a cussing.

Leo laughed.

Leo Tales laughed also.

Lily stayed on shock.

Mari Brenda opened her mouth.

Mariana covered her eyes.

Milene Julia stayed shocked.

Nataly (I) started cheering.

Vivi laughed.

Paulo laughed.

Peter smirked.

Safire looked surprised.

Renata did nothing.

Trevor looked surprised and recorded.

Toni ate a candy.

The rest I didn't noticed.

"L-Let's get going... that scared me." Mariana said. "T-the other dares are r-randomly."

_5. Kai & Zero sing "Hey Brother" by Avicii._

Then everyone looked at Izzie.

"What?" Izzie asked.

"This is your dare." I said.

"We know how much you like that song." Safire said.

"And Nat told you about the duet that she was planning to create to Zero and Kai in "Ruby Kiss"." Trevor crossed his arms.

"SPOILER TIME!" I yelled, and gave Kai and Zero microphones.

"I don't know what's going on, but whatever!"

Kai: Hey brother, there's an endless road to rediscover  
>Hey sister, know the water's sweet<br>But blood is thicker  
>Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you<br>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do  
>Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?<br>Hey sister, do you still believe in love I wonder?  
>Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you<br>there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

Zero: What if I'm far from home?  
>Oh brother I will hear you call<br>What if I lose it all?  
>Oh sister I will help you out!<br>Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do<br>Hey brother, there's an endless road to rediscover  
>Hey sister, do you still believe in love I wonder?<br>Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
>there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do<p>

Kai & Zero: What if I'm far from home?  
>Oh brother I will hear you call<br>What if I lose it all?  
>Oh sister I will help you out!<br>Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
>there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do<p>

"We both have little sisters." Kai said.

"Yep." Zero nodded. "I sorta liked this dare."

"At all, we're somehow brothers! By heart." Kai grabbed Zero and both gave a brotherly hug.

"BrotherShipping?" Peter asked.

"Another yaoi? There's already MemoryShipping, we need that one too? Whatever." And I got my notebook, and started writing the name.

"What is this..." Lloyd came closer to me, but I stopped him.

"NEXT DARE!"

_6. Cole run everywhere in underpants singing the theme song of Backyardigans._

"IAN!" We all looked to our english teacher.

"Couldn't resist." He smiled. "That's what Cole get for being tri-color."

"Yep." And Tales high-fived him.

"I'm a tri-color?"

"Santa Cruz Cheer." I crossed my arms and pointed the bazooka. "Go ahead."

Then Cole was in his underpants singing the theme song of Backyardigans. The same old lady from Kai's dare came.

"You... you bastard! Singing this just wearing underpants! Take this!" She hit him. "Away from my eyes!"

"LOL Ian you're the ninja of revenge and comedy." Jay pointed at the english teacher.

"Say to yourself, mouth of lightning Nautico cheer." And then he gave the middle finger to Jay. "Deserve dying, deserve dying."

"Meio-dia no canal!"

_7. Nya- Black, Blue or... Green?_

"Black, blue or green?" Nya asked. Tales started laughing.

"This is my truth!" He said, still laughing.

"I hate you, Tales." Nya crossed her arms.

"Tell, Nya!" Everyone, including me was recording.

"Uh... I... I... eh..." Nya started walking by the room, while Jay and Cole were looking at her with hope. Lloyd wasn't understanding anything.

"What the..." Lloyd asked.

"Green isn't your color? There are people who ship you two." Safire reminded him, and then he got red.

"I... choose..." Nya started falling. "...Zero."

Everyone got shocked.

Zero's water bottle fell on the floor.

"NOPE IT ISN'T ME PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Zero started running by all the classroom.

"That's what I get when I do a male OC. It is always the cuteness of Jay and Cole's strenght. Also the funny and kind part." I said, putting my hands on the pockets of the jacket.

"But he isn't possessive." Derek said.

Everyone nodded.

"WHO IS POSSESSIVE? I'M NOT POSSESSIVE!" Jay started yelling.

"Yes you are." Paulo said.

"NO I'M NOT!" Jay yelled in Paulo's face, and he got a punch. Jay's nose started bleeding.

"Auto-defense."

"I said that I can't choose yet!" Nya yelled.

Zero fainted of joy.

The rest stood still.

_8. Nataly, say a spoiler from Ruby Kiss._

"The title says it all."

_9. Cryptor and Mindroid get married._

"PETER!" We all looked at him.

"What? I'll like to see it." Peter said, putting the hoodie of his blue and white jacket.

"Okay, okay..." I slapped my fingers and Cryptor was with a fancy suit and Mindroid was with a dress. "OKAY, THIS IS BETTER THAN I EXCEPTED!"

"Who's gonna celebrate the weeding?" Wu (A.K.A Kira) asked.

"ME!" Cyrus came from the nowhere.

"OMG YOU SCARED ME!" Kaoru said.

"Cryptor, do you accept Mindroid as your..."

"Okay next dare"

_10. ALL NINJAGO CHARACTERS Make all of our homework._

"WHAT?" All the characters said. Then they got a rain of notebooks.

"Go ahead."

Then we went out of the classroom.

"Now, I just accept dares with Zane, I really have to complete the dare that Ninjagorulz send me!"

"Go ahead, and sent the dares!"

"Nataly, out!" I said, and turned off the camera.

* * *

><p><strong>After the scenes:<strong>

**Izzie: Wanna hear Hey Brother again?**

**Nataly: Alright!**

***Awhile, the ninjas were doing our homework***

**Kai: Uh... (40º 12' 24'') + (23º 33' 86'')? What the heck is that?**

**Zane: The anwser for letter B2 is 34º 11' 43''.**

**Kai: But I'm still on letter A1!**

**Jay: Hah! Letter C3! *Does account***

**Cole: It's too hard! How 13' + 124' can be 50'?**

***We listening the song once again***

**Izzie & I: Hey Brother...**

**~Now I'm really out~**


	4. Pretty Cures, FF account and Mean Zane!

**Just for a reminding before the show-**

**I have a _serious _problem with minecraft, so I'll be never using dares about minecraft!**

**You got the tip. **

* * *

><p>On a store called "Pontofrio", I was watching all the transformations of DokiDoki Precure once again... and...<p>

"HOLY SHIT! HOW CAN A GIRL OF 10 YEARS OLD SUDDENLY BECOME 16 OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT? SHE'S EVEN OLDER THAN THE OTHER CURES AND..."

Lloyd stared at me.

"I was a 10 years old who suddenly became 16..." He said.

"Yeah, but you still isn't older as some here." I let my tongue out.

"You like seeing these transformations?" Kai asked.

"I can have a reason to yell so... wanna watch with me?" I asked.

"Yep, Jay is getting to annoying."

Later after we saw Cure Melody & Rhytmn transformation.

"OH FUCK THAT! YOU MEAN CURE MUSE AND BEAT CAN TRANSFORM ALONE BUT THESE TWO CAN'T? WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" Kai started yelling.

"I told you. This is my 3rd favorite season, after Max Heart and Splash Star. And.. hey, Black & White's fightning!"

"Cole and Zane fight?" Jay came from the nowhere.

"No, Cure Black and Cure White. Wanna see? Unfortunely I just have the first part..." I said.

"Whatever, show it!" Then I played on the fight. Our reactions:

Kai: Man, Black will get fucked at that thing.

Jay: Didn't wanted to be in her place.

Me: I said that one time.

Kai: Oh man in the wall!

Jay: A ZOOOOOMBIE!

Me: That voice is still scary...

"I told you." I said. "Man, the show..."

"NOOO!" Kai yelled.

"Don't worry,I'm realizing one dare that is only for Zane, you all are safe." I said. "Yet."

"Shit." He murmured.

**Beachy (Uh. Beachy? It's a fridge here man, this is the COLD TOD ~ RELOADED!)**

"I agree with the invisible narrator!" Jerry, my cousin yelled. "Why we're here anyways?"

"I should be the one asking that!" Kai shouted.

"If I recive a dare for you in the next chapter, you'll be the first." I said.

"Shit." He murmured.

"So, how we do that?" Juliana asked.

"It's easy, Ju! It's just torture these ninjas like we want to! I mean, when the people send dares for her." Jerry pointed at me, which was looking reviews.

"Even a single one! Man, I'm sad." :(

Then Pythor looked at me. "Like someone would like to hear your stupid stories and..."

Then I throwed my Flip-Flop at him, and his face was all red.

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING A FLIP-FLOP IN A PLACE COLD LIKE THAT?"

"I'm not. There are many on my bag, see it." I showed him my red bag with lots of flip-flops.

Everyone looked shocked.

"So, let's greet the only one who will be dared today! Zane Julien, master of Ice and also a strange guy who invades the other's bathroom!" I pointed to where Zane entered in.

"I really know what she meant." Cole said.

"You didn't needed to say that." Zane replied.

"I wanted to." I let my tongue out. "The dares, please! Jerry?"

"Alright! I wanna see you suffer. You're my least fav. ninja." Jerry gave the card for me.

"Heh... dude, you're sooo doomed today." I read the dares. Zane looked at shock. "Dares from the guests NinjagoRulz and Desiree Julien. Let's start that thing! Invisible narrator?"

_"I have a name, you know? WhiteColor, for your information."_

"Well, I'm the one who's doing the play here, so come on!"

_"Actually as I am the writer of that thing, I just don't make you suffer because you're me."_

"AH SHUT UP AND READ THESE DARES!"

_"Well, okay, stressed. You're worse than Kai."_

"Hey!"

_1. Punch the overlord in the face saying "That's for Episode 34!" Man, this is gonna be great._

"Really. Bring the Overlord!" I yelled. When I got the overlord out of his jar, he was freezed. "Come on, go to your digital form!"

And he really went on it.

"I don't wanna be punched by that stupid ninja! I have my dignity!"

"You _know _what the heck is dignity?" Ju asked.

"How you know these words if you are a _6 years old_?"

"She's my cousin."

"Oh."

Then Zane punched the Overlord. "That's for episode 34!"

"Ouch!" He said.

"Hey, now I wanna punch things too!" Jerry said, already punching the Overlord.

"I'm so proud of you..." I said.

_2. Turn on the funny switch and do the funny dance. LOL SOMEONE RECORD THIS!_

"Already on it White!" I said, holding a camera.

"Alright..." Zane opened his painel and turned on his funny switch. I started playing a song that talks about girls and that stuff.

He made a dance funnier than the older one, which made:

Pixal look surprised.

Jay laugh louder alongside Garmadon.

I record and laugh.

The others laugh also.

Sensei Wu drinks tea.

_He made the same dancing that Choco made!_

"I know, that dancing of "Take a Hint" that she created is so strange!"

_I know man! So strange. Alright. 3. Turn into a kid and let Pixal hug you for 20 minutes without complaining._

"That will be cute." Jerry said, slapping his fingers. But nothing happened.

"Watch and learn, man." Ju said, slapping her fingers and Zane turned into a kid. "Soo cute!"

"Really!" Everyone agreed. Pixal just ran to him and started hugging.

**35:24 minutes after...**

"You already can let him go." I said. But she didn't. And Zane was liking.

I opened a known red bag and threw a flip-flop on her head.

"This isn't just for the ninjas." I slapped my fingers and he turned back to normal.

"That really hurt." Pixal said.

"You really don't know her." Jerry said. Then Gary, my little white cat came.

"I really had to name him Zane, but I thought Gary's better." I held Gary, which started playing with me. "Next dare?"

_4. Zane sing after the blackout for you, Nat._

"Yay a song coming from Zane to me. Be jealous, Zane's fangirls." I smiled.

Then Zane really came to me. "Uh, I..."

"JUST SING THAT MAN!"

**_Too lazy to put the lyrics._**

"Man, if my ears weren't plugged to my head, they would be running away! What kind of voice is that? My mom's witch laugh? Or my friend having another crisis?" I asked.

"HIS VOICE IS PERFECT!" Tons of Zane's fangirls yelled.

"NO IT ISN'T!" Everyone in the room yelled back.

"Oh man, love is deaf too." Kai said.

_Totally agreed._

"Yeah! Just look at Jay and Cole!" He pointed at them.

"hey!"

_What's wrong? He's saying the truth!_

"What you mean?"

_"Have you ever heard _Nya singing?" WhiteColor and Kai said together.

_Man, that cover of Paradise is amazing! Oh, alright, next dare- 5. Man, Zane will... use improper grammar. AND YOU SHOULD TO, BIANCA! _

"Okay WhiteColor, stop yelling at Bianca in your cellphone." Jerry said.

_Make me._

"How should I do this?" Zane asked.

"White, can you...?" I asked her. I didn't knew Zane's secrets modes, just White.

_Alright, man._

WhiteColor, looking the same as the anime girl on her avatar picture, shining but at the same time she was a ghost, came closer to Zane.

"She's... beautiful..." Kai murmured, as everyone looked at my FF counterpart account. She opened Zane's painel, and then another, another, another, another.

_Jeez, he has so much painels._

"Blame yourself."

_Shut up me, I still control that story!_

And then, she turned one thing on.

_He'll be cuss at everyone until the end of the chapter. And as well, I'm going to stay here._

"Okay... stay as you want..." Kai put his hand on his chin and looked at my FF account dreamly.

_That will not end well for me, right?_

"Man Kai, fuck this! You know she's just a fucking account that make us be all doomed on that shit!" Zane started saying, as everyone looked surprised.

"Man, I never knew that you could really cuss." Jerry said.

_I told you that would not end right. Zane, next..._

"...you're taking my place!" I said. "Next dare, White, right now."

_Ah, you... okay, Uh, who in the world is Herobrine? Can I use another OC of mine?_

"HOW MUCH OCS YOU HAVE!"

_HOW MANY AS I WANT! SO, 6. I dare Zane to jump of a cliff._

"You not, but Ninjagorulz." I said.

_Whatever._

"So, let's go!" I slapped my fingers, and then Zane was on a cliff.

"Alright, what should I do in that shit once again?" He asked.

"Well, meet Reener... my favorite Llhama!" I said, when Reener was just behind Zane...

...which pushed him from the cliff.

"MAN I LOVE DOING THAT!" I yelled.

_7. Zane, as I don't know who is Herobrine, so face my another OC, Mai Kagami! (MFBB OC)_

Then a purple-haired girl, Mai, was looking at Zane.

"With what you're gonna face me? A bey?" He asked.

"No."

(Let's skip that scene. Just think on cute rabbits and then Zane comes back without a part of his face)

"Man, you look terrible." Jay said.

"Really? You look worse."

"You turned on _which _mode?"

_Well, mean mode. So deal with it. 8. Sing Full digital then fall of Mount Everest. Too lazy to write the lyrics, just go to the part of the Mount Everest._

"I really...?" Then Gary, my cat which was hidden on the snow, pushed Zane from the mount everest.

**4 hours later.**

"Finally he fell!" Jerry yelled. "That Mount is really huge."

"I know, right?" Ju said.

_Now he has to slap Pixal. 9. Slap Pixal. Why I did say that?_

He slapped her fast. I looked at him.

"What the heck?"

_FINALLY THE LAST ONE! MY MOM IS TORMETING HERE TO ME TO GO TO SHOWER! 10. say FULL DIGITAL RULZ PEEPS NOW GO ON YOU TUBE AND WATCH IT OR I WILL COME HUNT YOU DOWN!_

"So..." Cryptor asked, looking at Zane. He smiled evily.

"FULL DIGITAL RULZ PEEPS NOW GO ON YOU TUBE AND WATCH IT OR I WILL COME HUNT YOU DOWN!" He pointed at everyone with a possessed-looking face. Everyone got scared.

_I'm out._

Then my FF account ran away.

"WAIT!" Kai yelled.

"Man, you fell in love for me, you know it, right?" I pointed at myself.

"WHAT?" Then Kai shook his head. "No... no way..."

"Love doing that. So, send dares in, but NOT for Zane, he really needs a rest. Bye!" I waved alongisde my cousins before Gary jump on Pythor's head.

"THAT HURTS!"

"Supposed to."

* * *

><p><strong>So then. <strong>

**Please, "Ruby Kiss", I tried my best doing it, please take a look!**

**It's a bit sad, but I really hope you like it!**

**~Nataly**


	5. Turtles, Lemons and Kai!

**_Hey, in the next chapters, I'll be back with script style, I just didn't put in that chapter because it was already made._**

**_I'm a lazie._**

**_Don't own Ninjago. Neither TMNT._**

**_You heard me._**

* * *

><p><em>Natal ~ 211A bedroom<em>

I and my roomates of the travel, Izzie, Vivi and Lua, a new one here, were watching TV happily as we yelled at it.

"Shit Raphael! Do something right and do _not _trust Slash! Man, what the hell?" Izzie yelled.

"Man, the scene I hate the most is when he beats up Mikey!" Vivi said.

"But this is my favorite scene!" Lua said.

"LEO'S TEA TIME!" I yelled. "MY FAVORITE SCENE!"

We all were laughing until...

"Why we're here?" Lloyd looked around to see we in our small pjs, and to recive a pillow on DA FACE! "Ouch!"**  
><strong>

"You deserved it. Shall we start the ToD?" I asked.

"The what?" Lua asked back.

"Man, the thingy that I told you on the dinner last night!" I said.

"Oh."

**Beachy (now it is beachy) ToD ~ Reloaded!**

"Before we start, shall we recive our guest from today?" I asked, while the window opened to show a girl with shoulder length blonde hair tied in pig braids, yellow tank top, denim shorts, and black vans, looking as our age. She was holding a baseball bat. I waved at her. "Hiya Peyton! Guys, recive Peyton Holloway, our guest from today! I think you know her from somewhere else..."

"Of course they do." Peyton smirked at all of the Ninjas on our room, as they looked scared behind Lua, which hit them with her handbag. "Hey! That's my job!"

"Actually now you're just a guest as this is Nat-" Kai started saying to be hit by Peyton's bat.

"Now I wanna hit people too!" I got a flip-flop and hit Cole's face.

"Hey! Why did you did this?" He asked. I slapped him again.

"Because I can." Then we looked at the TV to show Mikey doing a victory dance. "Thanks Mikey. So, the dares are from Ninjagorulz and my friend here, Peyton, who isn't happy because... because of what?"

"That fat guy ate my taco on the bus." She crossed her arms. "Then he ended up... not so well."

"Hey, can someone help?" We heard a scream to see the worse guy of our class tied by his underpants (he is wearing pants BTW) and with some hematomas. "THAT GIRL BEATED ME UP JUST BECAUSE I ATE HER TACO!"

Then Izzie looked at the guy before getting a chair and throwing at him, which made he fall to a very cold pool.

"Ya deserved it man!"

Everyone looked right at Izzie. "I never saw you like this. THE DARES NAT! We're getting out of time!"

"Okay, okay!"

_1. Kai to go hug general Cryptor and say MAAMAA to him._

"Man, it just fitted the good characters here, can it be my history teacher?" I asked.

"Well, I guess so. You rule this story." Lua said, trying to see another EP of TMNT.

"I do. Vivi, can you call H here?" I asked again. Vivi was talking to someone in the phone, then our teacher, Hugo, appeared.

"Why did you called me?" He asked.

"Kai, your dare." I said.

"I don't wanna to..." Kai said. "It's too embarrasing, I have a reputation to go on!"

Then Peyton was behind him with her bat. "I wanna see that, so go!"

Kai then got closer to the teacher, and then huged him. "MAMAAAA..."

We all bursted into laugher, as Hugo pushed him away from the window. I smirked. "Hey teacher, wanna do the dares alongside us?"

"Your ToD?" Hugo asked. "Aham." He crossed his arms and sit on the bed.

_2. Kai has to flirt with Pixal. _

"Don't worry, I'm already doing that." Hugo was holding Zane by the neck, as he tried to escape.

"Man, that will be fun. But come on Pixal, you will be really betraying Zane like that?" Izzie asked. "I ship you with Lloyd, not with Kai!"

"WAIT A SECOND, WHAT?" Lloyd asked, as Zane tried to escape from Hugo's arms.

"Kai, get up here right now!" I yelled, as he came.

"Uh... Pixal, can you help me?"

"Ok..."

When she was going to help him, he kissed her.

I spit out cheese from my pizza.

Izzie said her second cursing.

Peyton laughed.

Lua took a picture.

Vivi started shipping them.

Sensei Wu wasn't there.

Hugo almost was killed by Zane.

The ninjas looked shocked.

Nya facepalmed.

"Man, it was FLIRT, not KISS, you deaf!" Jay shouted at Kai.

"Really? White, you need to talk more clear!"

_Ah shut up, it isn't me who will gonna be followed by a you-know-what Zane._

When we looked, Zane was almost escaping from Hugo. "A-A little help please!"

I crossed my arms and stared him.

"OKAY, I'll give you one more point in your History test, but now, help me!"

"Alright!" I slapped my fingers and Zane was tied in chains. "I still wanna that point."

He nodded.

"What is the next dare?"

_Uh... 3. Lloyd has to... watch the Enter The Ninjago clip. That piece of shit._

I handed over my Iphone to him. "Go fuck yourself."

Lloyd looked at me and then looked at the Iphone. "5C? How lucky!"

"Just watch that. On the bathroom!" I pointed to the bathroom's door, and when Lloyd entered it, faced a giant turtle with a red mask in the toilet with a newspaper.

"Do you mind?" The turtle said, and Lloyd just ran away.

"T-T-T-THERE IS A GIANT TURTLE ON THE BATHROOM!" He yelled.

"Mask color?" Vivi asked.

"R-Red." Lloyd said, hyperventilating.

"RAPHAEL! OUT OF OUR BATHROOM, RIGHT NOW!" I yelled, before Raphael leaved.

"Wait a second, where am I?" He asked.

"N-Natal, Brazil. Now get out to New York. You can use the TV."

"Oh, thanks." He entered the TV, and then we looked at it.

"Man, that was strange." I said. "That's what you got when you watch the 2007 TMNT movie (which is freakin' amazing), now go watch the piece of shit that they dared you to watch, go!"

Then Lloyd let out a sigh and entered the bathroom. I looked at the TV again.

"Hey, can I stay with you all? Raph looks like he wants to kill me by some reason... I don't wanna die!" Michelangelo, another turtle, came from the TV.

"Alright Mikey, come in. But don't even ask for pizza. Vivi is eating the last slice." Then he looked and saw Vivi eating the last piece of the slice of the pizza.

"So this is a ToD for Ninjago?"

"Well, the fic is on a _Ninjago _page, so nevermind." Hugo crossed his arms, before we all heard Lloyd yell from the bathroom.

"WHAT THE HECK? MY LEGS DON'T GET IN THAT POSITION? WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY AMAZING VOICE? IT GOT A DEEPER STRANGELY STRANGE PIECE OF SHIT, WTF? FUCK THAT VIDEO!"

Lua turned to Sensei Garmadon.

"That's how you educate your son?" She pointed at the bathroom looking at Garmadon, which facepalmed.

"That's the bathroom?" Mikey pointed at it, shaking like a strange guy. We nodded, and then Lloyd was kicked out of it, to see Mikey entering and closing the door.

"Man, he really needed a bathroom. Next dare!"

_4. Kai run off into the sunset with Cryptor and at the last moment Cryptor gets to shoot kai with a bazooka._

"I HATE MY LIFE!" Kai yelled.

"I hate your life too." Peyton pointed at him, which facepalmed.

"Well, you forgot that that room is so short that we don't have space for the bad guys. So, wanna do this, Peyton?"

Then she stared at me hardly.

"Y-Yes, you get a taco." I handed over the bazooka for her. She smirked, and then both went in the sunset, when Kai looked at Peyton, he got shoot by the Bazooka. And then she hit him with her bat.

"WHERE IS MY TACO NATALY?" She yelled to me, then I got a bag and throwed to her. Peyton opened it and then started eating the tacos.

_Okay, let's see the next dare and... shit... oh no... I DON'T WANNA KISS KAI!_

"Let me guess. 5. Kai goes to WhiteColor and kisses her." I said, as Kai suddenly got there.

"I have to kiss White?" He said, full of interest.

"Which is tecnically me." I pointed at myself.

Kai made a sad face, but then remembered- my FF avatar is more pretty than me.

Suddenly White, with a different clothing and hairstyle got there. She was with a white shirt, a brown skirt, shoes, and her hair was free.

Kai nosebleed, before White facepalmed.

"Man, I can't believe that. You're pretty." Mikey, who suddenly got out of the bathroom, looked at my FF account and made a cute face.

_Mikey, you're here! I love TMNT (Not much as Ninjago) but I love it anyways! And you're my favorite!_

"Of course I am!" He smiled.

"Can we go to the dare?" Kai said, looking at WhiteColor.

"You know after these dares we have Peyton's dares." Izzie said, and then he looked at Peyton, which waved evily.

"Well, a kiss will be great."

_Man I'm dead._

Then Kai held White's hand, and kissed her.

"LOL #KaiWhite!" I said.

"Now my dares! Let's go right?" Peyton asked, helding herself on my shoulder.

"Okay!" I smirked.

"Zane, I dare you to eat a spoon full of cinnamon!" She pointed at Zane, which was tied on the chains.

"Let me do this." Hugo got the biggest spoon ever seen full of Cinnamon, and put it on Zane's mouth. "That one was for almost killing me."

Zane suddenly had a short-circuit.

"I fix it!" Jay said, before being stopped by Peyton.

"I dare you to race a _race car _barefoot!" She said.

"And I dare you to take off his shoes!" Izzie pointed at Mikey.

"WHAT?"

"Go ahead, Mikey." I said. Mikey got closer to Jay and took off his shoes, before making a disgusting face.

"WHAT THE... THAT SMELL... WORSE THAN RAPH'S FEET..." He yelled, before fainting.

"Man... that probably smelled very bad. Now, the race car. But as we don't have any race car, it goes a buggy on Jacumâ."

Then in a mountain, with sand, Jay and Miguel, the guy of the buggy, started running, Miguel on the buggy and Jay barefoot.

Later then, Jay came back with his feets smelling really bad.

"Shit Jay, go take a shower!" I yelled, then Jay took off his shirt hyperventilating, and ran to the bathroom.

"Man he's hot." Lua said, looking at the shirtless Jay.

"Now then, Cole... I dare you to eat a million tons of lemon!" Peyton pointed at Cole. He started crying.

"NOOO!"

"Dude, that will hurt." Mikey said, already awake, looking at Cole.

"On him, not us." I said.

Then millions and millions of Lemon got there, and Cole started eating them. After that, he was breathing fire.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! JAY, LET ME IN! I NEED WATER!" Cole started kicking the door (which Jay looked)

"Are you crazy man? I'm naked inside there!" He yelled.

"WHAT?" Cole shouted.

"Now Lloyd... say bye to yo candy, because it's mine!" She got the candy on Lloyd's bag.

"Oh... man..."

"And Kai... come at me bro." Peyton said, pointing at Kai.

"Alright."

They went to the pool, and started fighting.

Let's say that Kai was dying on the pool.

"Heh. Easy." Peyton smirked, and got an Ice Cream (taco tasty) and got in the room.

"So then, these were the dares from today, send more dares in!" I yelled, before turning to Cole...

"JAY OPEN THAT DOOR!"

"NO!"

"And I'll be doing a theme song for the show next chapter! Stay tuned!" I said, before looking at Peyton. "And yes, she actually _broke _the airplane that she came, so she'll be with us a little."

* * *

><p><strong>So then, this is it! SEND DARES IN, BUT NOT FOR ZANE!<strong>

**Let's give him a break.**

**~Nataly**


	6. Dragons, Shippings and Tu-tus!

**Hey, I'm finally doing _script style _once again!**

**Come at me bro!**

**AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHIGN EXCEPT MY FRIENDS AND I.**

**AND ALSO, THERE ARE SOO MANY DARES THAT I'LL HAVE TO CUT SOME BECAUSE I'M VERY LAZY.  
><strong>

**(Shut up admins, let me do my story on peace)**

**And Izzie didn't fit on the cover image, but it was supposed to be Izzie, Vivi and Me, in order.**

**But Izzie is with pigtails in a brown hair, and wears a red floral dress.**

* * *

><p>*TV turned on the Horário Político, Chocolates Brasil Cacau*<p>

Nataly: S-Shut up Dilma...

Izzie: TORTURE!

Vivi: MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!

Nataly: I think I'm gonna die!

Attendent: You girls are okay...?

All three: NO! *points at TV*

Attendent: Shit.

Vivi: I know.

*Ninjas come in on the shop*

Kai: So then...

Nataly: Finally you all came! Now I can show my theme song!

Jay: You made a theme song!

Vivi: She does theme song for everything.

*Music starts blasting*

**Izzie:**

If you want it, Take it

I should've did this before

Tried to stop it, fake it

They can't win against me

I only wanna laugh alive

Never by the hands of the haters there

Don't wanna hear you complain tonight

**Kai:**

Man we're getting so dead!

**Nataly:**

This is

The part when I say

"The dare is for you"

I'm stronger than ever before!

This is

The part when I dare them

**Jay:**

I don't wanna be here anymore!

**Nataly:**

This is

The part when I say

"The dare is for you"

I'm stronger than ever before!

This is

The part when I dare them

**Cole:**

I don't wanna be here anymore!

**Vivi:**

It was boring, boring

I was out of my mind, yeah

Like a dumb Lloyd here!

**Lloyd:**

You know that I heard it!

**Vivi:**

I only wanna laugh alive

Never by the hands of the haters there

Don't wanna hear you complain tonight

**Zane:**

Man we're getting so dead!

**Nataly:**

This is

The part when I say

"The dare is for you"

I'm stronger than ever before!

This is

The part when I dare them

**Jay:**

I don't wanna be here anymore!

**Nataly:**

This is

The part when I say

"The dare is for you"

I'm stronger than ever before!

This is

The part when I dare them

**Cole:**

I don't wanna be here anymore!

**Nataly:**

Forced the ninjas

And I did it

It's amazing!

**Cole:**

No it isn't!

**Nataly:**

Of course it is, can't you see?

And now I'm here

In the _Beachy ToD!_

**Nataly, Izzie & Vivi:**

This is

The part when I say

"The dare is for you"

I'm stronger than ever before!

This is

The part when I dare them

**Zane:**

I don't wanna be here anymore!

**Nataly, Izzie & Vivi:**

This is

The part when I say

"The dare is for you"

I'm stronger than ever before!

This is

The part when I dare them

**Kai:**

I don't wanna be here anymore!

**Beachy ToD ~ Reloaded.**

Nataly: What do you think? Parody of "Break Free" by Ariana Grande!

Kai: You just ruined the song...

Cole: T-That voice... *nosebleeds*

Peyton: *runs into the shop with tacos* I finally found a shop which sell tacos here on Brazil!

Lloyd: *points at Peyton* S-she's still here?

Vivi: She broke the airplane that she came, so yes.

Jay: Shit.

Peyton: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID? ABOUT MY PRESCENCE HERE? *raises bat*

Jay: NOTHING! Don't kill me.

Nataly: Yes, don't kill him! That's my job here!

Jay: Thanks and... WHAT?

Izzie: Help me... *holds Zane hardly*

Zane: Let me go! I HAVE TO KILL 'EM!

Izzie: What should I do what should I do... *suddenly she turns to Zane and their lips touch*

Everyone but Izzie and Zane: WTF?

Nataly: Uh... #Zazzie?

Jay: Great name!

Izzie: Zane... YOU KISSED ME YOUR SON OF A BITCH! *Stoles Peyton's bat and starts hitting him*

Peyton: THIS IS STILL MY JOB!

Nataly: Don't worry, you'll have time to hit them like crazy. *Smirks* now the dares!

Ninjas: NOOO!

We: YEEEES! DARES FROM MAGICWOLFPUP123 AND OUR FRIEND NINJAGORULZ!

_1. Kai has to be eaten by the ultradragon... I mean, let's give him to our friend Mellie._

Kai: Mellie? What is this? A little bunny?

Nataly: No, that's my dragon.

Kai: *Turns to see Mellie* Hi there.

Mellie: ... *eats Kai*

*Inside Mellie, Kai looks and see a giant turtle with a blue mask*

Leo: That thing ate me yesterday.

Kai: Welcome to my life dude.

*Outside Mellie, everyone was looking at them*

Izzie: You made Mellie ate Leonardo?

Nataly: What? She was hungry and Raphael tastes bad!

Raphael: HOW DO YOU KNOW?

Nataly: Your feet. It stinks.

Raphael: Who told you?

Nataly: ...Him. *Points at Jay*

Raphael: *get Sais* You're so dead...

Jay: WTF I DIDN'T DID ANYTHING! *Runs*

Raphael: Come back here! *runs too*

Izzie: You're really getting obsessed by TMNT.

Nataly: Yeah. I'm just watching an episode here.

_2. Cole- say bye to your cake, you can't eat it on 5 chapters!_

Cole: NOOO! THAT DARE... JUST ON A CHOCOLATE STORE?

Vivi: That's great for us. *grabs a chocolate bar and starts eating*

Atendent: Uh... you'll have to pay for that.

Vivi: I know uh... *reads cracha* Melissa, I'm from the ToD.

Melissa: *playing with her blue curly hair* Oh, I see.

_3. Ninjas (except Zane) Sing To The Sky by Owl City while flying on their dragons._

Izzie: But their dragons didn't transformed in only one...?

Nataly: Whatever dude! *slaps fingers and dragons turn into only one*

Izzie: Okay! Go right now!

Zane: Now that a great dare appears I can't join :( *stares Izzie*

Izzie: *Stares back* ...

Zane: ...

Izzie: Deal with it. Come on, Ninjas! Lloyd, you can use Zane's dragon.

Lloyd: Okay! *jumps on Shard*

Kai, Jay, Cole: *jumps on their dragons*

Jay: Yay I'm finally on my dragon again :3

Cole: Rocky! Long time no see... *hugs Rocky*

Izzie: Yeah, yeah, fly and sing, boys!

*to lazy to write the lyrics, so let's see their actions*

Lloyd: *almost fall from Shard*

Kai: *forgets how to drive a dragon :p*

Jay: *Dances on Wisp*

Cole: *happy person* :)

*after the dare*

Vivi: Looks like you all are really happy.

Cole: Yeah!

Kai: *nods*

Jay: *Still dancing on Wisp*

Vivi: We'll be jumping the singing dares, sorry. Next one~

_4. Misako, Wu and Garmadon turn into teenagers._

Vivi: Hai! Nat...?

Nataly: *watching TMNT* shh! This is the best part!

Vivi: *THE DARES!

Nataly: Oh, right! *slaps fingers*

Akira (Wu): I'm a teen again! So great in being young!

Blake (Garmadon): I don't...

Misako: I'm beautiful again!

Nataly: I'm an author, not a saint to do miracles alright!

Misako: 0_0

_5. Nataly has to build a so huge room that will fit all of the lego characters._

Nataly: So... *teleports everyone to the beach*

Izzie: That was fast.

_6. Jay has to dance wearing a tutu._

Vivi: That... will be fun! *wears Jay on a tutu*

Nataly: Hey, that was my clothing of the ballet apresentation on 5th grade! I was the clover symbol.

Jay: I feel funny... and that hurts. HOW CAN YOU WEAR THIS?

Nataly: Deal with it.

Jay: Uh... *starts dancing*

Nya: Jay...

_7. Cole listen Hall of Fame._

Izzie: HOLY SHIT HE DID GOT A GREAT DARE!

Cole: The song is great?

Izzie: The greatest. song. ever!

Cole: *puts headphones and starts listening and dancing*

Mikey: *get his Ipod and changes to Justin Bieber*

Cole: FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?

Mikey: I GOT YA! THE PRANKSTER ATTACKS AGAIN!

Izzie: Unexpected but fun. *high-fives Mikey*

_8. Zane got to take a nap._

Vivi: *Turns to see Zane on a beach chair sleeping*

Nataly: He really needed it.

_9. Lloyd has to read a Green Circuit fic._

Izzie: You're lucky to the fact that Zane is sleeping. *Gives Ipad*

Lloyd: *Starts reading*

Izzie, Vivi and Nataly: *back off slowly*

Jay: Why are you three...

Lloyd: B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BUT I DON'T SEE PIXAL LIKE THAT!

Jay: I got it.

_10. Akira (Wu :p) sit on a corner and make a tea ritual._

Izzie: He's already doing that.

Wu: Ó tea... sacred tea...

Mikey: That guy is crazy.

Nataly: Nevermind. Well, this is the end of the show of today! Send dares and make the favor of torturing Cole!

Cole: Hey!

Nataly: Shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is it! Sorry if I took to long!<strong>


	7. Waterfalls, JB and MORE tu-tus!

Izzie: *Laying on the sand* That's so great... I love being in the beach.

Vivi: Agreed... so comfortable...

Nataly: *on the water* luckily this isn't the part where the sharks are!

Izzie: Of course, you killed them and made sushis.

Nataly: I did, didn't I?

Peyton: You did, and they really taste great. *eats sushi*

Vivi: *jumps* where the heck you came from?

Peyton: I was here the whole time. But the guy of the tacos didn't wanted to buy me one, so...

*Everyone turn to see the guy of the tacos almost dead and the SAMU right there*

Izzie: Scary.

Nataly: Nah, he deserved it. *Gets out of the water, put shorts and orange blouse on*

Vivi: *does the same, but with her clothing (it's the cover image)*

Izzie: *puts short dress with white flowers on it*

Peyton: *don't change anything by the fact that she was already dressed normally*

Nataly: Theme song time! *Pulls rope and the characters appear on the beach*

**Izzie:**

Eeeh

I know you like all the ways I can dare

Came for nothing but now I do this to you

(Yeah, Yeah)

I can see the fear in your e-e-eyes

**Vivi:**

Oh Ninja...

Don't worry here

Even the overlord

Is being tortured here

But you all are too

(yeah yeah)

Tell me how the s-show goes on

**Nataly:**

Baby let's just dare dare

Let's dare baby

I just wanna dare dare dare dare

[Chorus]

Can you feel it?

Can you take it?

Can you come and deal with it?

On the Beachy ToD!

**Izzie & Vivi:**

Do it right now

R-R-Right now

Obey the dares and go loud

Come to the Beachy ToD!

**Nataly:**

I don't really care

On what happens to them all

**Izzie & Vivi:**

Can you feel it?

Can you take it?

**Nataly:**

The dares are on the beach

So come and deal with it

**Izzie:**

We all run run run run

Well celebrate

Well you got caught here here here here

So be tortured

And don't complain hear hear hear me?

(Yeah yeah yeah)

Baby it's a show to me

**Vivi:**

Whoa

Read the dare card

And don't even think in don't go

This is how we do

So go ahead and do the dare

(Yeah yeah yeah)

Baby don't even complain

You are already here

**Nataly:**

Baby let's just dare dare

Let's dare baby

I just wanna dare dare dare dare

[Chorus]

Can you feel it?

Can you take it?

Can you come and deal with it?

On the Beachy ToD!

**Izzie & Vivi:**

Do it right now

R-R-Right now

Obey the dares and shout loud

Come to the Beachy ToD!

**Nataly:**

I don't really care

On what happens to them all

**Izzie & Vivi:**

Can you feel it?

Can you take it?

**Nataly:**

The dares are on the beach

So come and deal with it

**Vivi:**

More and more

The dares are coming right right right

So baby tonight night night

Just deal with it

And be dared by us!

**Kai:**

Help help help here

I don't wanna be here!

**Jay:**

Please please please

Take me away from here, lalalala

**Cole:**

Please be be nice

And help me!

**Zane:**

C-Can be other place

Other but not here, lalalala!

**Nataly:**

Baby let's just dare dare

Let's dare baby

I just wanna dare dare dare dare

[Chorus]

Can you feel it?

Can you take it?

Can you come and deal with it?

On the Beachy ToD!

**Izzie & Vivi:**

Do it right now

R-R-Right now

Obey the dares and shout loud

Come to the Beachy ToD!

**Nataly:**

I don't really care

On what happens to them all

**Izzie & Vivi:**

Can you feel it?

Can you take it?

**Nataly:**

The dares are on the beach

So come and deal with it

Can you feel it?

Can you take it?

Can you come and deal with it?

On the Beachy ToD!

**Izzie & Vivi:**

Do it right now

R-R-Right now

Obey the dares and go loud

Come to the Beachy ToD!

**Nataly:**

I don't really care

On what happens to them all

**Izzie & Vivi:**

Can you feel it?

Can you take it?

**Nataly:**

The dares are on the beach

So come and deal with it

**Beachy ToD ~ Reloaded**

Nataly: I finally changed that theme song!

Kai: Yeah, and it's lame.

Nataly: *points knife on Kai's neck*

Kai: F-forget it. But you know the real meaning of the other music, the original, Eletricity by Ashley Jana right?

Nataly: Of course I do. But the rythm is catchy. Right girls?

Izzie: Yeah!

Vivi: We all agreed that was going to be that one.

Peyton: *comes back eating tacos*

Nataly: I thought you was out of money...

Peyton: And I am.

Izzie: So how you got the tacos?

Peyton: *looks at the almost broken taco car* Don't matter. About the dares, you know I send some right? *Gives dare cards*

Izzie: Nat... help me. *holding too much dare cards*

Nataly: Oh man. *looks at the singing dares and throw them away* We still have too much!

Vivi: So let's go! It's almost lunch time!

Nataly: Yeah, and Marine Brazil will be doing her best one today!

Marine: *on her stand* You don't need to mention my surname, Nat!

Nataly: Yes I do. :3

Marine: And oh, you forgot this! *throw dare card*

Zane: I have the impression that will not end good for us.

Kai: You have _the impression?_

Nataly: Okay, dares from sportsgallol, magicwolfpup123, Ninjagorulz and Peytonholloway11, althrough the last information was unecessary since I told about her before.

**1. Jay dress up as a smurf.**

Jay: WTF?

Marine: For your luck, there is a bathroom on my stand and a smurf clothing right here! *shows Smurf clothing*

Izzie: I love you Marine!

Marine: Now go ahead! *kicks Jay to the bathroom*

Jay: Fucking shit! *falls on the bathroom*

*Time later*

Jay: *leaves with smurf clothing*

Everyone but Jay: *laughs loud*

**2. Lloyd give the Overlord a cake with dynamite as candles**

Lloyd: I'm starting to like this dare... but I need a cake.

Marine: *Shows cake in front of him with Dynamite*

Lloyd: Heh. Thanks. *walks to the Overlord* Here...

Overlord: Why are you giving me this?

Lloyd: JUST FUCKING TAKE IT!

Overlord: *gets cake* Okay... *cakes explodes*

**3. Cole watchs everyone smash cakes **

Cole: WHAT?

Nataly: TIE HIM! NOW!

Marine: *cames from the behind and tie Cole in one of the benches of the stand*

Izzie: For someone who is 20, you're great and beautiful for being an assistent, what do you think Nat?

Nataly: Yeah, Marine, it would be nice you working with us. What do you say?

Marine: That's fine... I love torturing people anyways. *shows frying pan*

Cole: Shit.

Marine: Okay everyone, time to hit cakes! *throws frying pans to everyone*

Jay: Oooh! We're gonna cook? :3

Kai: No you jerk! We're going to hit the cakes! *slaps Jay's back*

Jay: Ouch! What a great friend you are... *sarcasm*

Everyone but Cole: *start hitting cakes and smashing, making a smash-cake party on the beach*

Cole: S-So CRUEL!

Nataly: It's supposed to be.

**4. Pythor be eaten by the Great Devour.**

Pythor: Hah! That thing? He's dead.

Everyone but Pythor: *hiding on Marine's stand*

Pythor: Why are you all hiding? *shadow cover him* Oh.

GD: *eats Pythor*

*Inside GD, he see a ginger-haired girl*

April: You too?

Pythor: I can sssay that he issss a cannibal. Yesss.

*Outside GD*

Nataly: We all agree in not telling that for Donnie, right?

*Everyone raises their hand*

Kai: What would he do?

Nataly: Lose.

Kai: Oh.

**5. Kai and Cole torture Justin Bieber (eeww)**

Kai: YAY A GREAT DARE FOR ME

Cole: WHOOHOOO!

Nataly: Fuck JB! Go!

*Kai and Cole go to Justin Bieber mansion*

JB: *Reading magazine while doing his feet nails* baby, baby...

*Door explodes to reveal Kai and Cole, which tie him and start doing a torture session*

Nataly: On the face! On the face!

Jay: Kill him! A-24-3T!

Nya: This isn't a videogame! And on the head! THE HEAD!

Izzie: USE A ENCYCLOPEDIA!

*Kai uses an encyclopedia on the video*

Izzie: YAY HE USED THE ENCYCLOPEDIA :3

**6. Mindroid become good.**

Vivi: After a caring season with Izzie, he did became good... but he's actually a pigeon princess now. *points to mindroid feeding a pigeon*

*Suddenly Mellie, the dragon, throws up Leo*

Leo: Shit... and wait? There's really other 'pigeon princess' here?

Zane: Who's the first?

Mikey: *coming from the nowhere* Raph, of course! But don't tell him that I said that!

**7. Cole tell his worse fear**

Nataly: Yay a truth :3 SOMEONE HAS TO SEND TRUTHS ON TOO!

Cole: Uh... my worse fear? Losing my friends.

Vivi: Now your embarrasing worse fear.

Cole: I ALREADY TOLD YOU MY WORSE FEAR!

Nataly: *hits Cole with a flip-flop* On da face. NOW TELL OR ELSE... *types Peyton's number on the cellphone*

Vivi: Talking about her, where she is?

Nataly: Eating more tacos with Marine.

*Marine does many tacos while Peyton eats*

Peyton: THEY'RE REALLY GOOD!

*Back to the hosts*

Nataly: She loves it. NOW TELL!

Lou: Can I tell?

Vivi: Go ahead.

Cole: Father, no!

Lou: His worse fear is the people finding out that he's a One Direction fanboy.

*Everyone looks at Cole*

Jay: *laughs* HAHAHAHAHA!

Nya: Even I hate 'em...

Kai: *laughing too*

Zane: *Looking confused*

*The whole gang laughs*

**8. Nataly, Izzie, Vivi and the others push the Ninjas from Niagara.**

Nataly: We're really far from Niagara. But...

*everyone appears on Foz Do Iguaçu*

Kai: *shouting* IT'S TOO LOUD THESE FALLS!

Zane: WHAT ARE YOU ALL GOING TO DO REALLY?

Izzie: This. *pushes Zane*

Nataly: *Pushes Kai*

Vivi: *Pushes Jay*

Nya: WANNA KNOW WHAT? *pushes Cole*

Overlord: *pushes Lloyd*

*They leave the water all wet and these*

Nataly: Heh. Now, the dares will be doing here! *jump on the water*

All: Yay! *jump on water too*

Nataly: Peyton, time for your dares!

Peyton: Alright! Zane, run a marathon... in your underwear.

Izzie: Hey, there is a marathon here!

Zane: *blushes but takes off all his clothing just leaving the underwear, and then goes to run the marathon*

*Time after*

Zane: AN OLD LADY HIT ME!

Peyton: Kai, you go to somewhere snowing with only your underwear.

Kai: WHAT?

Nataly: SANTA CATARINA! *Slaps fingers and Kai appears on Santa Catarina with only his underpants on*

Kai: *shivering* F-FUCK YOU NATALY! YOU TOO PEYTON!

*suddenly Giant Bat appears there and hit his head*

Kai: OUCH!

Peyton: *with her fingers on slapping position* WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. SAID?

Kai: Y-You're beautiful.

Peyton: I know I am. *slap fingers again and Kai is hti again*

Kai: HEY! *Goes back to Foz do Iguaçu*

Peyton: Jay, go mark your territory... pee on Nya.

Nya & Jay: WHAT?

Izzie: OMG...

Jay: Sorry Nya... luckily we're on water.

Nataly: GO OUT OF THE WATER! DUDE!

*Then it happens, as Nya is hating it and Kai is almost dying on Vivi's hands*

Vivi: What?

Peyton: Okay, Cole, flush your cake down the TOLIET!

Cole: NOOOO! *Suddenly toliet appears in front of him, as a cake* Sorry dear cake... I'll miss you. *Flushes cake* NOOOOO!

Peyton: Lloyd, go on wear a pink tu-tu!

Lloyd: WHAT? *Pink tu-tu + pink swimsuit appears on him* WTF?

Peyton: Sensei, cut off your beard!

Sensei: Now I'm gonna be all bald!

Peyton: Your fault that you cut off your hair.

Sensei: *cuts beard to reveal that he have an 45-years old appareance*

Misako: OMG...

Nataly: He looks like my father without hair and more paler!

Vivi: You know Dragon is more cool, right?

Nataly: My father is always more cool~

Peyton: Lastly, Garmadon will buy me and IPAD!

Garmadon: Never.

Peyton: *raises bat*

Garmadon: *gives Ipad*

Peyton: *leaves water* thanks! :)

Nataly: Okay, now as JB is still on his torture chair, send dares in! *Drinks grape juice* Nataly, out!


End file.
